Failed
by intergalacticbooty
Summary: Sub Dean fails to comply with an order from his doms. Written for the kinkmeme.


It was a simple enough order. The first order he had ever received from Roman and Seth after the agreement was made. He had asked so much of them, so greedy for doms as a broken and fragile sub, they had complied. They coaxed it out of Dean, taking months for him to express what he needed. He didn't dare ask. No, never. But there were things they all did for each other, help strengthen their bond and ensure the Shield saw such success so early. Dean never asked, though. Seth and Roman sound out what he needed, regardless.

Needed this to ground himself, to fully submerse himself and to let go. To give himself over to the only two people in the world he would trust with his life. With his body. With his heart.

Their first order. Dean was blindfolded, bound, and led into a room. He was pushed onto his hands and knees and told to stay. Stay as still as possible and balance a wooden board they'd laid across his back. They didn't give him a timespan, just that he had to be still and that the board could not, under any circumstances, fall. They would remove it when it was necessary.

It was deafeningly silent, still, the only sound within the dark room Dean's steady breathing. He's lost track of time now, and patiently waited for his lovers to return. This deprivation of contact, the lack of an audience cooling off the constant and tense thrumming that was Dean's normal existence. No room to twitch, to snarl, to gyrate. No, no. Only room to obey. It was perfect for him to slip into subspace.

He adored Seth and Roman despite his hesitance to share all of himself with them, but he knew the passion was true, was so prevalent when his heart would skip in their presence. Just their very existence caused his skin to alight and when the door to this dark room was open and both doms filtered in, his reaction was the same. Excitement and love, passion filling his veins but as he shifted slightly, trying to seek out their hands or feet or anything to touch or kiss or adore, his knee slipped.

A loud, echoing thunk erupted throughout the silent room, all three men still as the wooden board landed on the carpeted floor. They hadn't removed it. Dean dropped it, Dean moved in a way he shouldn't have and he failed. One simple, stinking fucking order and he failed it. He gasped out then and hears a dark chuckle from Roman.

"Oh, baby boy, you dropped it…" That husky Samoan's voice graced Dean's ears as the younger male twitched, a hand knotting up a handful of his hair and tugging. "…it's a shame, too, cause it looks like you were doing so good."

"You failed." A nasally voice then, followed by a tug to the binds around Dean's wrists. "We gave you an order and you messed up, oh, Dean…"

"I-I'm sorry…" His stomach ached, his heart hammered as anxiety began to build. One simple, stupid fucking order and his dumb, messed up head couldn't get it right. "…'m so sorry, 'm sorry…"

He kept the chant up, Roman and Seth oblivious to the potential growing panic. They figured Dean was just into the play as they both began moving around the room. They situated this and that, Seth wordlessly motioning to Roman as he held up a cane. A good caning would be a perfect punishment for their boy.

All the while Dean was still muttering apologies, Roman kneeling down to remove his blindfold. There was a lot Dean disclosed with them, but one thing he didn't disclose was the history of his previous doms. In particular the last one he had. The last one he had failed and they had punished him. Dean took punishments so good, revels in them almost more than he did rewards, but a whip made of barbed wire used to lash and tear up his back was a pain unlike any other. It was made even worse as he recalled screaming his safeword until his voice ceased to work. He just laid there and took it, numb to the physical pain as his heart shattered. Dean trusted that dom, loved them, and they didn't even have the decency to give him aftercare, but left him in a pile of his own blood, sweat, and piss.

When silver met blue, Roman could sense something was wrong. "Dean? Hey, hey…" A strong hand clutched around his jaw then as the oldest male waved the youngest over. That gaze was distant, not a good kind of subspace distant, but one of pain.

"'m a fuck up…no good no good…'m so sorry, I…oh god, oh god…" Dean was twitching and shivering now, his jaw clenching as Roman tried to rub the muscle there. "…'m a bad submissive, 'm a bad boy…"

"Shh, shh…" Seth jumped in quickly, beginning to untie Dean's binds. "…don't worry, we can end it right here, okay?" Roman nodded in agreement. "You wanna end, sweetheart? It's okay."

"We wanna give it to you good, baby boy, but not if it's gonna make you feel bad. Not if you're uncomfortable." A kiss from each man again his lips as Dean began to feel more grounded, the painful memories of a dom passed beginning to drift away in a dark haze.

It dawned on Dean then. These men, their devotion to him so sweet and kind. Their supportive and love didn't waver, even though he failed at the simplest of tasks. No, they took Dean for every hiccup and scratch and edge and asked for more. They had promise to be amazing doms, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach and he wasn't one to deny his desires.

"I-I wanna…wanna b-be a good boy..." He swallowed then, avoiding either man's soft and compassionate gaze. "..b-but I failed…couldn't keep the board on my back like you asked…'s simple, but I messed up…"

"That's alright." Seth brushed Dean's hair off of his forehead before Roman retrieved the cane. "You can still be a good boy for us, if you take your punishment." It sent a shiver down Dean's spine, the auburn haired male twitching more freely now that some of the pressure was elevated.

"Take it good for me, boy." A growl somewhere behind him, before Seth asked and then complied with Dean's agreement to be blindfolded until his punishment was to be complete. He could do this, even if he couldn't follow a basic order properly, he knew how to take a punishment well. Especially with doms like these.

"Remember your safeword." Seth cooed, before the can made contact with the back of Dean's thighs. "Mmm, count for us."

"One." Dean's tongue lulled out, head laying against the carpet as his mind began to drift off into that blissful space. Maybe messing up wasn't all that bad.


End file.
